Deja de engañarnos
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Porque nos mientes? deja de jugar con nosotros, déjanos ser felices con nuestras que realmente nos ama. Ligero KidxMakaxBlack Star/ principalmente KidxChrona & Black StarxTsubaki.


Parejas: **Death the Kid x Chrona- Black Star x Tsubaki.**

Categoría: **Romance/ Drama.**

Clasificación: **T**

Canción: **Porque les mientes, TITO 'EL BAMBINO'**

Aclaraciones: **la canción no me pertenece y mucho menos Soul Eater.**

Advertencia: Para las personas que aman a Maka, **NO LEAN**, si alguien lo lee y no le gusta,** NO SE QUEJE.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**{Tito El Bambino} **

**A esa que tú sueles ofender **

**Supo darme más que tu **

**Que eras mi mujer **

**Y aunque a ella la llamas por otro nombre **

**De ella soy su hombre y hoy ella es mi mujer**

_Pov Death the Kid:_

Veo a Maka llorar, suplicándome que no me vaya, pero ahora, me doy cuenta, de que aquella lagrimas son tan falsas como aquella mujer que las bota, espero que Chrona aun este despierta, es la única que me entiende, la única que está conmigo en todo momento, no como esa zorra que decía ser mi novia, estando casada con uno de mi mejores amigos.

**{Marc Anthony} **

**Porque les mientes **

**Y te vendes como víctima inocente **

**Sabiendo que me tratabas como nada ante la gente **

**En cambio yo no a ti (x2) **

**En cambio yo no a ti**

_Pov Black Star:_

Maka, era mi esposa, nos casamos hace años, cuando nos fuimos a España, nadie lo sabía, asique no culpa a Kid, lamento haberme casado con Maka, me fui con ella y deje a mi Tsubaki, Maka solía decir que su marido, YO, le golpeaba, se iba con esa excusa a conseguir hombres, supongo que así engatuso a Kid.

**{Tito El Bambino} **

**Solo le pedía al tiempo **

**Que algún día valoraras mi amor **

**Tu mataste el sentimiento **

**Me canse de la tristeza y del dolor **

**Hoy ya todo es diferente **

**Tengo a alguien que valora y que comprende lo que sufre un corazón **

**Alguien que no juzga, que no justifica, que no busca excusas, alguien que te aboga **

**Para encontrar la solución **

**En cambio tu a nadie le cuentas la verdad**

_Pov Death the Kid:_

Maka grita mi nombre, me suplica que vuelva, pero no volveré a caer en su trampa, ahora se quien realmente me ama, y esa es Chrona, se lo que ella siente por mí, pero se lo callo para que yo fuese feliz con esa traidora, Maka vino conmigo diciendo que su marido le pegaba, que era un drogadicto, ahora sé que su esposo es mi mejor amigo, Black Star y que esa zorra, era la que mentía.

**{Marc Anthony}******

**Porque les mientes****  
****Y te vendes como víctima inocente****  
****Sabiendo que me tratabas como nada ante la gente****  
****En cambio yo no a ti (x2)****  
****En cambio yo no a ti******

**Se bien que pensabas que sin ti no era nada****  
****Te mueres por dentro al saber que no es así****  
****Te creías perfecta pero estas equivocada****  
****Y hoy existe alguien que me puede hacer feliz**

_Pov Black Star:_

Estoy parado en la puerta del departamento que deje hace cinco años, espero que Tsubaki me pueda perdonar, golpeo la puerta, para que se asome un niño con el cabello celeste y unos enormes ojos.

-Yuki, ¿Qué sucede?- dice una bella mujer, tomando al niño en brazos- ¿Bla-Black Star?

No esperaba verme, se le nota en su mirada.

-Tsubaki, yo…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que mi linda Tsubaki me está abrazando, con la niña entre nosotros dos.

-Te extrañe- dice enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, sé que está llorando, al igual que yo.

**{Tito El Bambino}******

**Hoy ya todo es diferente****  
****Tengo a alguien que valora y que comprende lo que sufre un corazón****  
****Alguien que no juzga, que no justifica, que no busca excusas, alguien que te aboga****  
****Para encontrar la solución****  
****En cambio tu a nadie le cuentas la verdad**

_Pov Death the Kid:_

Golpeo en la puerta de Chrona, no tarda en abrir la puerta, supongo que ya sabía que yo iba a venir, ella me abraza, me pongo a llor… perdón, a sudar por los ojos, Chrona comienza a llorar conmigo, ella realmente se preocupa por mí, ella me advirtió que no fuera con Maka, que me engañaba y yo no la escuchaba, pensaba con lo de abajo y no con el cerebro, pero ya sé quién me ama de verdad.

**{Tito El Bambino} {Marc Anthony}******

**Porque les mientes****  
****Y te vendes como víctima inocente****  
****Sabiendo que me tratabas como nada ante la gente****  
****En cambio yo no a ti (x2)****  
****En cambio yo no a ti.**

_**~un año después~**_

_Pov Minnie:_

Black Star iba paseando con su Tsubaki y su hijo Hikaru, Death the Kid iba por la misma calle tomado de la mano, con su esposa, Chrona, quien tenía 8 meses de embarazo, ambas parejas al tropezar comenzaron a hablar enérgicamente, hasta que vieron a una mujer embarazada, de unos cinco meses, con Soul, ella le estaba pidiendo que le perdonara, que jamás lo iba a volver a hacer, era Maka, Soul al ver como ella lloraba la abrazo, diciéndole que le perdonaba, que todo iba a estar bien, Black Star y Kid se miraron, y sus miradas decían: "pobre, Soul, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**¡Feliz día de san Valentín!**

**En especial para las solteras, aguanten chicas, pronto llegaran nuestros Soul, Black y Kid para rescatarnos.**

**Pásenla bien este día y espero que les haya gustado mi regalo.**

**Se despide "humildemente"**

_**Minnie~**_

¿Review?


End file.
